


Virago- Roman Sionis x OC

by BohnesX



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloody, Erotic, F/M, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohnesX/pseuds/BohnesX
Summary: Hi! This is my first story here and I hope you enjoy it! This chapter just sort of jumps right into it, so if it feels like it's in the middle of the story, I apologize. At the start of every chapter, I'm going to put content warnings since most of this stuff is a lot. The person I have picked to play my OC is Kristen Stewart when she had shoulder-length, brown hair. (I seriously wish we could add pictures in here) Anyways, please enjoy this story and feel free to leave any kind of feedback on it.~ BohnesXContent Warning:Graphic descriptions of blood, torture, and deathSome content in this chapter may not be suitable for people who cannot handle the thought of blood or any sort of violence. I recommend you skip to the end of the chapter as it is safe for you to read.Texting Code:'A:' is Arabella'S:' is Roman





	Virago- Roman Sionis x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here and I hope you enjoy it! This chapter just sort of jumps right into it, so if it feels like it's in the middle of the story, I apologize. At the start of every chapter, I'm going to put content warnings since most of this stuff is a lot. The person I have picked to play my OC is Kristen Stewart when she had shoulder-length, brown hair. (I seriously wish we could add pictures in here) Anyways, please enjoy this story and feel free to leave any kind of feedback on it.~ BohnesX
> 
> Content Warning:  
> Graphic descriptions of blood, torture, and death
> 
> Some content in this chapter may not be suitable for people who cannot handle the thought of blood or any sort of violence. I recommend you skip to the end of the chapter as it is safe for you to read. 
> 
> Texting Code:  
> 'A:' is Arabella  
> 'S:' is Roman

A message popped up on Arabella’s phone as she finished wiping blood from her hands from an unknown number, a usual indication of a new client. Same thing as always, a name and contact information. She texted the number given and awaited an answer. There was barely a chance for her to put the phone down when she got a message, S:‘Who am I speaking to?’ Arabella responded, A:‘Guess’.  
She tucked her phone away and took one last glance at the body hanging from the ceiling. Blood dripped from the gaping wounds in his back down his naked body, collecting in pools on the floor. He was boring, didn’t scream enough for her liking and he died too quickly. Oh well, at least she’s still getting paid for the job.  
A new message sounded on Arabella's phone as she got into her car. S:‘You were a hard little butterfly to find. Do you have a name?’ A: ‘Call me A, for now. What do you have for me?’ S: ‘When can you meet? I’d like to see the face of the person I’m hiring.’ A: ‘I prefer to do my work before meeting with you, you’ll get to see my face soon enough.’ S: ‘I see. This is all I have for you.’  
A separate message came a few moments later, containing a picture, a name, and a last known location. S: ‘Can you do it?’ Arabella thought it was too easy, boring, but decided to take the job anyway. A: ‘I’ve done it with less. Give me three days and you’ll have your butterfly. Goodbye, Mr. Sionis. I look forward to meeting you.’  
Roman Sionis, Arabella had heard of the name once before. He’s a big-shot crime lord in Gotham City, he’s killed a few well-known names. Some she’s worked with before. He seemed like a man who was more than capable of doing things on his own, but, Arabella knows never to bite the hand that feeds.  
She read over the information a second time, looking more closely at it. Brianna Lance, average but attractive looking woman. Too bad she has to die.

~

Brianna’s cries rang through the empty warehouse as she tugged and pulled at the ropes keeping her slightly suspended off the floor, tears stained her face, and mascara was smudged around her eyes. Arabella stood in front of the female and wiped her cheek with the back of her finger.  
“Don’t cry darling, you look like shit when you cry.” Brianna’s face fell and she just stared at the female, “Good girl.”  
“Wh-who are you? What do you want?” Brianna stuttered through a stifled cry.  
"I want you to stop talking.” Arabella snapped, walking a full circle around the woman and inspecting every inch of Brianna’s body.  
“Please, I-I-I have money, lots of it. Name your price and-” The female was stopped short by a harsh slap to her face, jerking her entire body to the side due to lack of footing. Arabella grabbed her jaw in her hand and steadied the woman.  
“I said stop talking. I will sew your goddamn mouth shut if I have to. Got it?” Brianna nodded frantically. Arabella dropped her hand and adjusted her leather glove back properly, taking a step back. Her eyes drank the sight in, this poor soul, all tied up and at her mercy. Her toes swept the ground, searching for any kind of steady footing.  
A knife gleamed in the sun while the dominant woman twirled it in her hand, she approached the other again and walked behind her. She placed the cold knife against her back and dragged it down, reaching the dip in her shirt. The bound woman shuttered and jumped forwards. Without a word, Arabella bunched up the cloth and slid the blade through it. The cloth fell away and a distressed sob rose from Brianna. Arabella continued to cut her clothes from her body, leaving her completely nude.  
“I want you to know, this is nothing personal. It’s just business.” Arabella said softly, rubbing her hand up and down the other females back, letting it settle at the base of her ribcage, “This won’t hurt for very long, darling. Now, scream for me.”

~

Brianna hung loosely from the ropes, blood pooled just under her toes. Her ribcage jutted out like a pair of wings from her back, each rib shimmered in the downing sun from the wet blood. Arabella wiped the substance from her blade and tucked it into her belt, she took one last look at her work and left, sending a message to Sionis. A: ‘I’m finished.’ It only took her two days, technically one and a half, one to get to Gotham and another half to find her target. S: ‘Meet me at The Black Mask Club in an hour’  
A: ‘I’ll be there soon.’ The hotel where Arabella was staying wasn’t far from the club, so she had plenty of time to clean up. Stripping her suit jacket, shirt, and pants, she stuffed them all into a bag and tied it shut, leaving the bag in the bathroom. She’ll get rid of them as soon as she leaves.  
Arabella looked at herself in the mirror, some blood dried and clotted in her hair, as well as on her face. No job would be a clean one, she learned that the hard way. Her makeup smudged slightly and she just looked like shit. This wasn’t the kind of job she imagined herself doing as a kid, killing people for others, doing their dirty work. But, she was glad that’s how her life worked out.  
She relished in the pain her own two hands caused people, she got off on their fear and terrified plea’s. There are times she wished she could be in their place, feeling their pain as her own, the idea just excited her more. Being tied up like that, having her clothes cut from her body, god she’d fuck the devil to experience it.  
Arabella arrived in front of The Black Mask Club, the place was pretty flashy. Loud music could be heard playing inside, occasionally getting slightly louder and then going back down as people came out and went in. Nobody stood outside guarding the place, pretty unusual for a nightclub but Arabella didn’t press the thought. She simply went inside.  
Immediately, she is hit with bright, flashy lights, and the strong smell of alcohol mixing with the heat in the air. She fled to the bar, where she could get a good view of the entire club. Booths lined two of the walls with tables scattered around the middle of the room, a stage at the head of it all. Most people were probably drunk, tweaked off on drugs, or both. A moment later, Arabella spotted Sionis sitting in a booth surrounded by women and one other man.  
She pushed off the bar and weaved through the thick crowd of people, finally stopping at the table.  
“Hello, Mr. Sionis.” She spoke, earning a confused look from the male.  
“And you are?” He asked.  
“Guess.”


End file.
